1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to filter systems and assemblies for separating microcarriers from cell culture solutions.
2. The Relevant Technology
The use of microcarriers in the biopharmaceutical industry is well known. Microcarriers can support the growth of anchorage-dependent cells thereon. Because of this, microcarriers are regularly used during cell culturing to optimize growth of various anchorage-dependent cell lines, such as protein-producing or virus-generating adherent cell populations, which are commonly used in the production of biologics (proteins) and vaccines.
Microcarriers have a surface chemistry that allows for attachment and growth of the anchorage dependent cells in cell culture procedures. Microcarriers can be made from a number of different materials and typically have a density that allows them to be maintained in suspension with gentle stirring.
Microcarrier cell culturing is typically carried out in a bioreactor. During culturing, the cells grow on the surface of the microcarriers. Once the cell culturing process is completed, the cultured cells are detached from the microcarriers through a chemical process carried out in the solution. The cultured solution containing the cells is then separated from the microcarriers for use or further processing. The gathered microcarriers can be cleaned, sterilized, and re-used, or can be discarded.
Separation of the microcarriers from the cultured solution that includes the detached cells is typically achieved by passing the solution through a rigid container having a horizontal screen that extends across the rigid container. The screen is a rigid mesh that allows the cultured fluid to pass through but prevents the microcarriers from doing so. However, as the microcarriers build up on the screen, they begin to clog the screen and prevent the fluid from passing therethrough. Once the screen is clogged, the process stops until the screen is unclogged. Furthermore, once the process is completed, the rigid container and related screen must be cleaned and sterilized before it can be reused. These process steps can be expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art are methods and/or systems that can alleviate one or more of the above problems.